


A Broken Heart Is Blind

by soprano_buddy15



Category: The Last Kingdom, The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: I cried while writing this, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Spoilers for Season 3 Episode 1, big sad, season 3 episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_buddy15/pseuds/soprano_buddy15
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3, EPISODE 1Uhtred has trouble coming to terms with Gisela's death, and his newborn son.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	A Broken Heart Is Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Java_Blythe_Peralta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_Blythe_Peralta/gifts).



> Hello my friends. 
> 
> I was listening to "Little Black Submarines" by The Black Keys while writing my Osbert fic and I almost started crying at the lyrics "A broken heart is blind" because I immediately made the connection. The title is taken directly from the song. 
> 
> So yeah, big sad, and this wouldn't get out of my head. 
> 
> While this fic is somewhat of a prequel to "The Path Looms Ever Nearer," by no means do you need to read that one to understand this! 
> 
> This is for my wonderful and beautiful friend Java_Blythe_Peralta. I have no words for how much I appreciate her friendship (and her free trial of Prime for ordering things I don't need). Much love!!
> 
> As well, to the wonderful Enablers who are so supportive and excited about anything new. I love you all! 
> 
> A lot of this fic comes directly from the episode, so kudos to the incredible writers! 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome! Just don't be rude, because nobody wants that.

There was something wrong. 

Finan could feel it as soon as they came into the main courtyard of Winchester. The day was dreary, and Hild was waiting for them at the steps. 

He warily shared a glance with Sihtric. He knew that his best friend could feel it too. 

Uhtred dismounted and approached Hild. She held out a hand to stop him, and out from behind her a woman appeared with a small bundle in her arms. 

_Oh._

Finan saw Uhtred take a step back, and his his own heart stopped. Tears were streaming down Hild’s face as he heard Uhtred cry out. 

“I must go to her-”

“Uhtred, she’s in the ground!” Hild cried. “It happened days ago.”

Uhtred was still shaking his head, refusing to believe it.

“Gods have mercy,” Finan heard Sihtric mutter. Looking over, he could see tears on Sihtric’s face as well. He was clutching his amulet, and Finan knew that he was thinking of his own family. 

“She has given you a son.”

Finan’s heart broke as he saw his brother take one look at his son and turn away. 

*****

“Lord I pray, forgive the breaking of this peaceful ground. It is an act of love.” Finan touched his own crucifix as they muttered “amen” together. Sending his own up, he plunged the spade into the ground. Together he and Uhtred began moving the dirt to the side to uncover Gisela’s body. 

He watched as Uhtred gently lowered himself into the grave at her head. Gisela was wrapped carefully in linen, from head to toe. Her body was stiff and the smell was awful. It made Finan realize that being put into the ground wasn’t that great and the pagan custom of burning much more endearing. Reaching down, he took hold of the legs and helped Uhtred lift her out. 

The pyre was built, and the flames reached high up to the sky. Finan saw Uhtred sob, and his heart broke all over again. “Lord,” he said, placing his hand on Uhtred’s shoulder. “Lord.” That was all it took. Uhtred’s tears were pouring down his face as he turned and walked back with Finan to Hild. 

She took Uhtred’s hand. “It’s beautiful,” she said to him. “She’s drifting away from the earth and upward to the heavens.”

“We’ve done a good thing here.” Finan whispered. As much as it went against his own faith to disturb the dead, this was for Gisela, and it was what she would have wanted. He couldn’t imagine Gisela being stuck in the ground for the rest of time. No, she was a free spirit, and he could imagine her soul floating away on the embers that sparked. “God knows it,” he continued. “The _gods_ know it.”

Uhtred continued sniffling, and together they stood and watched the pyre burn.

*****

“Lord?”

Finan looked up at the nursemaid who entered the hall. She was carrying a squirming bundle in her arms. Worriedly, he shared a look with Sihtric.

“Lord,” she said again. “I was told to come to you.”

Uhtred was sitting at the table, trying to eat something. It was the day after they burned Gisela, and the shadows underneath Uhtred’s eyes were dark. Finan was sure he hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning. 

Uhtred placed down the bread he was picking at. “Is that him?” He asked, gruffly. He nodded towards the bundle in the nursemaids arms. 

She nodded, and then moved to go to Uhtred. 

Before she could go any further, Uhtred stood abruptly and stalked past the maid, not even glancing at his son. 

She blinked in confusion, trying to settle the child and clearly debating on whether she should chase after her Lord. 

“Don’t,” Finan said, holding out a hand to her. “Just… go find Hild.” Slowly, the nursemaid nodded and left the room after Uhtred. 

Finan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I don’t understand,” he said to Sihtric quietly. “He was so excited for this child.”

Sihtric shrugged, but Finan could see he was still troubled. “Don’t you know, Finan?” He said softly. “A broken heart is blind.”

Finan let the words sit in the room around them. Sihtric was right. A broken heart is blind. But perhaps Finan could bring some clarity to his brother. Taking another deep breath, he stood up from the table he had been leaning against and went to find Uhtred.


End file.
